Plus jamais
by FrenchNiallGirl
Summary: "Elle alla s'assoir sur le banc du parc, celui où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller, avec Quinn, quand il faisait parfaitement nuit, et que personne ne pouvait les voir. Là-bas, elles prévoyaient leurs futurs, plus tard, quand elles serraient adultes et que le père de Quinn ne pourrait plus contrôler sa vie. Quand elle pourrait être avec qui elle voulait."


Son cœur s'est serré dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait une douleur aigue, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac : elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Et, bien sûr, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle pleurait même si ça ne servirait à rien, ça ne ramènerait pas Quinn. Elle pleurait, même si le seul résultat serrait qu'elle aurait les yeux rouges, et la gorge sèche.

_Quinn était partie_. L'idée avait encore du mal à s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Peut-être parce qu'elle essayait, de toutes ses forces, de la repousser. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'empêchait d'y croire. Peut-être parce que rien qu'y penser lui donnait l'impression de saigner de l'intérieur.

Elle était restée debout pendant tout le petit speech de Quinn – même si elle ne l'avait pas réellement écouté. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître faible, devant personne, mais surtout pas devant Quinn, surtout pas après le mois qu'elles avaient passés ensemble. Surtout pas après leur nuit passé ensemble la semaine précédente.

_On s'est bien amusées mais ça ne peux pas continuer._ C'est ce qu'avait dit Quinn, et Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détester de tout son être pour ça. Pour être si lâche. Pour l'avoir abandonné. Elle se détestait elle-même, aussi. Pour l'avoir cru, pour lui avoir offert tout ce qu'elle possédait (son cœur, sa confiance), pour avoir réellement pensé que ce qu'elles avaient été exceptionnel, que Quinn l'aimerait toujours, et qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Elle se détestait pour être tombée amoureuse, aussi.

Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée comme on tombe d'une falaise, mais, le plus douloureux, c'était que c'était _Quinn_ qui l'avait poussé. Quinn et ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres roses, Quinn, Quinn, _Quinn_.

Quinn qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être aimée, enfin, pour une fois dans sa vie. Quinn qui lui avait brisé le cœur, et qui avait surement emporté des morceaux avec elle.

Après quelques heures de pleurs, ses yeux étaient secs, sa gorge la brûlait, et la colère l'avait envahie, comme une vague destructrice. La vague la plus dévastatrice qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit. Et elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'extériorisé : au début, elle avait frappé son oreiller, mais, ça n'avait pas suffit, alors elle s'était levée, et avait envoyé valser sa chaise à travers la pièce. Puis ses oreilles, ses couvertures, les peluches de son enfance, son carnet à dessin, son sac de lycée, sa carte de bus.

Ensuite, elle s'était laissé tomber par terre, au milieu du bazar, avait enfouie sa tête dans ses mains, et s'était remise à pleurer, sauf que cette fois ce n'étaient plus des larmes mais des gémissements, des gémissements et des supplications.

Elle voulait que tout ça soit irréel, elle le voulait plus que tout. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se réveiller, tout à coup, avec une Quinn inquiète à ses côtés, qui lui demanderait si elle avait fait un cauchemar, qui l'embrasserait pour la consoler, qui passerait sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux, qui collerait tendrement son corps contre le sien. Elle sentirait sa respiration dans son cou, et, à nouveau, elle se sentirais choisie, aimée, à sa place. Elle ressentirait une agréable sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, et elle se rendormirait, comme ça, confortablement.

Sauf qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était réel, aussi irréel que ça pouvait lui paraître. Si elle se pinçait, elle ressentait une douleur aigue. Si elle clignait des yeux, elle ne se réveillait pas. Aussi fort qu'elle essayait, elle ne se réveillait pas. Aussi fort qu'elle priait, elle ne se réveillait pas.

Alors, finalement, elle s'endormit, par terre, sa tête posée contre le plancher de sa chambre, en priant pour que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.

...

La sonnerie de son réveil la tira de son sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle était couchée par terre. Ensuite, tout lui revint en flash : comment Quinn était arrivée chez elle, l'avait repoussée quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser, lui avait dit : « Il faut qu'on parle », et ensuite... Et ensuite c'était le néant. Elle ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts – peut-être parce qu'elle _voulait_ les effacer – mais elle savait que Quinn l'avait salement jeté, comme si tous leurs moments passés ensembles ne voulaient rien dire.

La douleur revint à elle, comme une seconde vague, encore plus réelle, encore plus destructrice. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Ça ne dura que quelques minutes qui passèrent comme des heures pour elle. Les flashs de souvenirs de Quinn agressaient son esprit. La douleur fulgurante de chacun d'entre eux laissait comme une trace. Elle soupira, pendant qu'une autre larme roulait sur sa joue.

Le lendemain, il faudrait qu'elle retourne au Lycée. Elle n'avait qu'un jour pour pleurer sur son sort – quel gâchis de Dimanche. Elle se leva brusquement. La rage avait reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle agrippa son téléphone, et écrivit rapidement un texto à Quinn.

**'Je te déteste.' – Rachel**

Ensuite, méthodiquement, elle ramassa les choses qu'elle avait lancé la veille, et les remis à leur place. Puis, elle se rallongea dans son lit, s'enroula dans sa couverture, et ferma les yeux.

...

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, c'était à cause de la main de son père Leeroy qui s'était posée sur sa joue.

Elle marmonna, s'entortilla dans sa couverture encore une fois, mais il resta là.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Quinn ? », demanda son père.

Elle essaya de lui répondre mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, la douleur la brûlait encore, la honte aussi, la honte d'être faible devant son père.

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages », ajouta-t-il.

Et là, elle se redressa péniblement, et attrapa maladroitement son téléphone. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de le verrouiller. Elle avait peur du contenu des messages. Finalement, elle les ouvrit.

**'Je suis désolée' – Quinn**

**'J'aimerais qu'on reste amies, si c'est possible' – Quinn**

**'Tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner ?' – Quinn**

**'Rach... ?' – Quinn **

**'T'aurais quand même pas bloqué mon numéro ?' – Quinn**

**'Tout va bien ?' – Quinn**

**'Écoute, tu me déteste, je comprends, mais je m'inquiète' –Quinn **

**'Envoie-moi juste un message pour me dire que tu vas bien' – Quinn**

**'Réponds-moi, ou alors j'appelle chez-toi' – Quinn**

**'S'il te plait' – Quinn**

**'Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai pas envie que tu te foutes en l'air.' – Quinn**

Rachel ressentit une vague de colère sans pareille la traverser. Quinn était la fille la plus égoïste de cette planète, surement. Elle ne voulait surement pas avoir le suicide de la pauvre petite Rachel sur la conscience. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler, dans un premier temps.

**'Ta gueule. T'as pas le droit de t'inquiéter. T'as même pas le droit de m'envoyer le moindre texto. Je te déteste. Du plus profond de mon être. Je veux que tu oublies mon numéro, mais aussi, je veux que tu m'oublies, moi et tous nos souvenirs. Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi en tant que la pauvre meuf pathétique à laquelle t'as voulu faire la charité parce qu'elle avait essayé de se suicider. J'veux pas que tu souviennes de moi, surtout pas comme de la pauvre idiote que t'as baisé puis que t'as jeté une fois qu'elle était bien amoureuse de toi. Je ne te veux pas. Je te haïs. Je ne veux rien de toi, ni ton inquiétude, ni ta pitié ' – Rachel**

Elle avait écrit tout ça d'une traite, rapidement, laissant son cœur la guider. Son père l'avait regardé tout le long, et, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle tapait, il avait comprit le gros de la situation.

Ensuite, elle fondit en sanglot, pour la millième fois, et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père, s'agrippant à lui comme on s'agrippait à la vie. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Hiram, et ils se serrèrent fort, et Rachel eût moins mal, au moins un peu moins.

...

« On peut dire que t'as fait fort, sur le coup, Fabgay ».

Santana riait, mais ça n'amusait pas Quinn. Ni ses plaisanteries, ni le surnom débile. Ni le souvenir douloureux de sa 'rupture' avec Rachel. Pas qu'elles aient étés quoi que ce soit de concret – Quinn Fabray n'aimait pas les filles. Rachel n'avait été qu'une erreur, un moment de faiblesse, oublié. Mais quand même. Cette rupture, ou séparation, ou dispute, elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler, avait fait mal, parce que l'air brisé de Rachel lui avait fait se sentir _tellement_ coupable.

Et le SMS avait été le coup de grâce. Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable, comme si c'était un monstre. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Rien de tout ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'attacher à Rachel, elle n'avait pas voulu jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle avait juste voulu se racheter – puis elle avait perdu le contrôle.

« La ferme, Lespez, répliqua-t-elle.

– Ouah, Fabray, t'as tes règles ? »

Et Santana eut un nouveau fou rire, avant de remarquer l'air grave de Quinn. Son visage redevint sérieux, et elle tourna la tête de Quinn pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Ah bon ?, répondit Quinn. Parce qu'en lisant son SMS, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est sa faute.

– Tu sais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer, insista Santana. Et surtout pas avec Berry. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Elle s'en remettra.

– Elle est dépressive, et la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau...

– Elle s'en remettra, insista Santana.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La latina haussa les épaules, à court de mots. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu répéter 'elle s'en remettra' : aucune des deux filles ne pouvaient en être sûres. D'ailleurs, y'avait peu de chances. Si Rachel avait retrouvé le goût à la vie ce dernier mois, c'était surtout grâce à Quinn.

« Tu n'es pas responsable d'elle, finit par murmurer Santana.

– C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette horrible réputation. Je m'en veux tellement... Elle a faillit mourir à cause de moi. »

Quinn ressentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et le besoin stupide de serrer Santana dans ses bras, pour y chercher du réconfort. Mais Quinn et Santana n'avaient jamais été du type câlin (du moins pas entre elles). Santana avait Brittany pour tout ce qui était câlin, et Quinn... Et bien, ce dernier mois, elle avait eu Rachel. Maintenant, plus personne.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a essayé de se suicider », répliqua Santana.

Sauf qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que, si, c'étaient leur faute, du moins en partie. Elles avaient tellement rabaissé et harcelé Rachel qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'elle ne méritait peut-être pas de vivre, qu'elle était inutile.

« J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une autre connerie. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si c'était le cas, dis finalement Quinn.

– Ne t'en fais pas. C'est une fille forte. Elle ira bien. Avec le temps, elle te pardonnera. »

Sauf qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Parce que, à la place de Rachel, Quinn ne se le serait pas pardonné. Parce qu'elle avait merdé, depuis le tout début. Parce que si elle n'avait pas essayé de rentrer dans la vie de Rachel pour soulager sa conscience, elle n'aurait pas commencé à se sentir confuse et à ressentir des tas de sentiments contradictoires. Elle n'aurait pas embrassé Rachel. Elle ne lui aurait pas fait des milliers de promesses stupides et impossibles à tenir. Elle n'aurait pas perdu sa virginité.

Et elle n'aurait pas blessée Rachel en s'enfuyant de sa vie.

Tout était de sa faute.

...

Le Lycée avait toujours été le cauchemar éveillé de Rachel. Elle était dévisagée, bousculée, détestée, méprisée... Des milliers de rumeurs circulaient sur elle. Elle recevait des slushies. Elle était toujours la dernière choisie quand il fallait faire des équipes en cours de sport. Elle était toujours assise seule, au fond de la classe.

Pourtant, la semaine précédente, ou même le mois précédent, l'épreuve du Lycée avait été surmontable. Elle avait Quinn. Bon, d'accord, la blonde ne s'affichait pas trop avec elle, mais elles échangeaient des regards qui lui donnaient des frissons, et, des fois, elles discutaient un peu.

Sauf que, ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus Quinn. La rupture brûlait encore son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir son petit-déjeuner à n'importe quel moment – et ce n'était pas une sensation super agréable. Elle se sentait observée, regardée par tout le monde, encore plus que d'habitude. Et, le pire, c'était d'éviter de regarder Quinn.

Quinn qui levait la main en classe et qui répondait aux questions, Quinn dont tout le Lycée semblait parler à longueur de journée, Quinn qui était terriblement sexy en cours de gym, Quinn qui parlait fort dans la cafétéria, Quinn qui se faisait toujours remarquer, par tout le monde.

Elle avait prit deux pilules contre le stress le midi, mais elle n'avait ressentit aucuns effets. Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas en prendre plus – peut-être toute la boîte ? Elle n'avait rien écouté de la journée. Et elle avait fini par ne plus supporter l'angoisse que lui infligeait le Lycée : elle s'était levée au milieu du cours de maths, les regards de toute la classe fixés sur elle, et elle était sortie sans dire un mot. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler, le stress lui tordait le ventre, le manque de Quinn lui tordait le ventre, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était encore en train de saigner. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, là, sur place, mourir de tristesse.

Elle avait marché du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'au terrain de foot, ignorant les élèves qui faisaient leurs sports, et était allé se laisser tomber par terre, sous les gradins. Elle avait essayé de reprendre sa respiration, et, peu à peu, son cœur avait reprit un rythme presque normal. Elle avait laissé échapper une larme, une seule, une larme de frustration, mais elle s'était détestée pour avoir pleuré ici.

Elle s'était sentie vide, plus que jamais. Elle avait souhaité mourir, elle l'avait souhaité de toutes ses forces. Elle avait souhaité mourir ici, de tristesse, mourir plutôt que souffrir. Elle avait serré les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait serré les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Dans sa tête, elle maudissait Quinn, elle la maudissait de toutes ses forces, de tout son être. Elle la maudissait comme elle n'avait jamais maudis personne.

Puis, elle ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, Quinn était assise à côté d'elle, la main posée sur son épaule. Rachel sauta brusquement en arrière, et vit Quinn sursauter.

« Dégage d'ici », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais Quinn ne fût pas dupe – autant que Rachel était blessée, elle _voulait_ encore sa présence ici. Et ça la détruisait de l'intérieur d'être aussi transparente, aussi faible. Elle essaya d'hurler sur Quinn, mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? ».

Bon d'accord, c'était stupide comme question. D'ailleurs, Quinn ne répondit pas. Parce que c'était évident : c'était leur endroit, leur endroit à elles, là où elles s'étaient toujours vues en secret, là où Rachel allait quand elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Rachel soupira, et Quinn l'imita. Le silence était gênant, désagréable, et Rachel commença à souhaiter que Quinn parte, _pour de vrai_. Parce que ça faisait mal.

« Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais », fût la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de le dire, elle avait besoin d'en parler, c'était quelque chose d'important.

Quinn avait joué avec elle, elle avait joué avec ses sentiments, elle avait abusé de son amour, et Rachel ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_. Et elle avait _besoin_ de le savoir. Elle voulait que la blonde ait une excuse, n'importe quoi qui expliquerait tout – même si c'était un mensonge.

« Je l'ai cru aussi, pendant un moment, expliqua la blonde en baissant les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu sais ? Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Pas toi. Pas une fille. »

Pour la millième fois, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rachel. Donc, si Quinn (ou Rachel) avait été un garçon, elles auraient pu être ensemble ? C'était _horrible_. C'était tellement _injuste_, aussi. Elle avait l'impression de prendre un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de qui tu es », dis Rachel, et Quinn baissa les yeux.

Ensuite, elles ne dirent plus rien. Elles se tournèrent le dos, et elles regardèrent le sol. Et ça faisait mal, très mal. Presque plus mal qu'une dispute. Presque plus mal que des insultes, presque plus mal que des coups. Elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Ou plutôt, plus rien qui n'en valait la peine. Finalement, Rachel se leva. Elle tituba un peu, et parti, sans un regard en arrière, malgré que tout son corps continuait de réclamer Quinn.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, s'assit devant, et démarra.

Elle conduit jusqu'au parc. Elle pleurait, et les larmes brouillaient son visage. Elle faillit percuter un piéton. Elle se gara rapidement – et pas super bien – et claqua la portière de toutes ses forces en sortant.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le banc du parc, celui où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller, avec Quinn, quand il faisait parfaitement nuit, et que personne ne pouvait les voir. Là-bas, elles prévoyaient leurs futurs, plus tard, quand elles serraient adultes et que le père de Quinn ne pourrait plus contrôler sa vie. Quand elle pourrait être avec qui elle voulait.

C'était aussi ici qu'elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois. Les lèvres douces de Quinn avaient rencontrées celles de Rachel. Le premier baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Mais, ensuite, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Rachel se rappelait du regard plein de désir de Quinn, elle se souvenait de la manière dont leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées une seconde fois, dans un baiser plus passionné, plus intense, puis agréable. Elle se rappelait des mains de Quinn qui étaient allées se perdre dans ses cheveux, pendant que les siennes étaient allées derrière le dos de la pompom girl, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

Elle se souvenait de tout en détail. Elle se souvenait de comment elles s'étaient séparés rapidement, à la recherche d'oxygène. De comment leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés. Du 'wow' qu'avait murmuré Quinn. Elle se rappelait des yeux assombris de la blonde. Et elle se rappelait de chaque baiser après celui là, avec un peu plus de précision pour chacun. Elle se souvenait de comment elle avait présenté Quinn à ses pères, des sourires. Elle se rappelait cette nuit-là, leur nuit, quand les bras de Quinn avait parcouru son corps, que ses lèvres avaient séjournées dans son cou avec de descendre, de plus en plus bas.

Et là, elle s'en rendit compte. Quinn l'avait aimé, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution – elle se rappelait de la tendresse de chaque baiser, elle se rappelait des câlins qu'elles avaient partagés, elle se rappelait des films romantiques qu'elles avaient regardés. Elle se rappelait de ce regard, chargé d'amour. Ce regard dont elle était, peu à peu, tombée amoureuse.

Et ce fût comme si, tout à coup, le souvenir de chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque moment tendre, brûlait sa peau. C'était une brûlure plus douce, cette fois-ci. Et c'était la première fois depuis samedi soir qu'elle la ressentait. Et chaque vague de chaleur lui ramenait un nouveau souvenir.

Et, à un moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive réellement, elle s'était levée du banc, et elle s'était mise à courir. Chaque pas, chaque choc de ses pieds sur le sol résonnait dans sa tête, chaque pas sonnait comme un mot dans son esprit, un prénom.

_Quinn. Quinn. Quinn_, se répétait-elle.

Elle courut jusqu'à la maison de Quinn, et, quand la blonde ouvrit la porte, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement. Puis plus brutalement. Et, même si au début la blonde essaya d'essayer de la repousser, elle finit par se perdre dans leur baiser, et plus rien ne comptait, juste elles, ensemble. Quand elles n'eurent plus d'oxygène, Quinn murmura un 'wow'. Elle avait les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude. Et, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, elle poussa Rachel dans un nouveau baiser.

« Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle après un petit moment. Je ne le pensais pas - pas un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit - mais j'avais tellement peur. Peur de te dire que... Que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aime.

– Ne me laisses plus jamais partir.

– Plus jamais, promis la blonde dans un souffle. »

Et le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elles étaient ensemble. Elles le seraient toujours.


End file.
